Gamer of the Seas One Piece x The Gamer SI
by adamjoh4
Summary: -Taking place in the One Piece world, MC has The Gamer ability- Damon is a lowly grunt for a cruel pirate. Bought as a slave at a young age, he's accepted his fate. However, through a chance occurrence, he finds himself with a new ability called The Gamer. Follow his story as he uses this power to better his life and reach stages that few others have done before him.
1. Chapter 1

For those wondering on my profile, I still plan on doing the remake to The Gamer: Rockbear. I just felt like trying something new as well. As I said with the remake for The Gamer: Rockbear, try not to expect too constant of releases. I make them on a whim, and since I've been sick while in college with other personal issues, I haven't had much drive to write. This story was also posted on spacebattles about two weeks ago because of my original fascination with The Games We Play.

* * *

Chapter 1: Grunt Gamer

 **Sleeping indoors on the floor has restored 80% of HP and MP**

Damon slowly rose from his sleeping position, grimacing as the wet blanket over him fell off. He scratched his head, pushing the straight, crimson hair out of his sight. "Another day in hell," he spoke with a sneer. Standing up, he prepared himself to begin today's work, steadying himself as he felt the ship he was on hit a large wave. He stretched, his long but skinny body making slight groaning noises.

* * *

One week ago, the crew he was with had been caught in a storm. Everyone was running around, attempting to keep the ship steady and safe. However, Damon had never been taught more than basic grunt work, so he only stood to the side, watching as the storm got stronger. At one point, he had seen a part of the storm slowly open up. But what he saw wasn't the sky. Instead, it was a massive gash, alternating between crimson and pitch black. He glanced around, but no one else seemed to have notice the anomaly. Staring at it, he saw a gray flash heading straight towards him. Before he could react, it hit him, disappearing within his body. Following that, his sight went black and he slumped down, unconscious.

When he awoke, he had this ability. Not only that, he had vague memories that simply weren't his. "Was that a soul?" he wondered. Continuing on with his day, going about his cleaning tasks and manual labor, he gained more and more information about what his new ability could do. He could see levels above people's heads. He could level up himself, gaining new strength immediately. He even had an inventory to store things in, along with skills. He could treat anything as if it was a game…

But what was a video game? He had developed strong memories which depicted him as fighting flying creatures that breathe fire, controlling the elements and bringing down huge swords down upon enemies, among many other things. He had played normal games as a child with the other villagers and had believed himself to have a vivid imagination, but the technology that he was seeing in his mind was far more advanced than anything he had seen in his life. However, that was nearly all he had retained from whatever entered him. Just that knowledge.

Knowing all about games gave him a new outlook on life, though. Whatever this power he gained was, he knew it would drastically change his fate. He could be free from this grunt work that was forced on him since childhood.

Thinking back to his past made Damon grimace. See, his past wasn't something he enjoyed. He grew up loving everyone in his village, including his parents. However, his family was terribly poor, but he didn't know how to help at such a young age. At the age of seven, his parents had decided how he could help without his knowledge. He was sold into slavery. From then on, his life went straight to hell. He was forced to leave the village he had come to love. With his departure, the love he once held for his parents disappeared, replaced with utter hatred.

Not long after, he found himself with this crew, led by a pirate named Wallace "One Eyed Wally" Dawn. He was a man with little brain but high brawn. That's all he needed though to put those he bought from slavery under his control, becoming a captain of a pirate ship. Damon had hoped that he would be treated well, but alas, fate wasn't so kind. He was never taught anything of use, only cleaning up messes from other members. His body was small, so he wasn't even taught to fight. In the ten years that he's been here, his life had been put in jeopardy more times than he could count, only surviving through hiding behind other crew members. He was forced to kill someone at age eleven, though. He had been caught by an enemy and was able to stab him in the throat before the enemy had been able to do anything else with him.

* * *

"Damon! Stop dazing off, there's plenty of shit to clean!" yelled out another crew member nearby. Damon sighed, quickly throwing on some clothes, one of the only two sets he had. He began sweeping the floor. Not long after, a blue screen popped up. **Sweeping has leveled up!** He shook his head, quickly dismissing the screen. "Just one of the many useless skills I've gained so far," Damon muttered. He had gained skills for sweeping, laundry cleaning, mopping, and scrubbing. The only good thing about them was that it made his daily tasks quicker. Speaking of those daily tasks, they had actually become Daily Quests, offering a small amount of experience. However, it was a ridiculously small amount of experience, he had yet to even level up, even though he was only level one.

That fact also made him a little sad. There was only one other member at level one. All the others were at least level two, with many at four. The captain was level ten. Knowing that he was far outclassed by everyone around him, he didn't want to try escaping as he was now. However, the thing he needed most was a way to get stronger.

That thought led him to walking outside to one of his only friends after he had finished his chores. "Hey, Misuke!" Damon called out to him, a small smile on his face. A short but bulky teenager turned around, glancing at Damon. With short black hair, wearing a poor set of light armor, Misuke didn't look like much.

 **Misuke D. Terraform LV 4**

"Hey, what's up?" Misuke replied, setting down a barrel he had been carrying.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me with something. Do you think you could get me a sword?" Damon glanced around surreptitiously to make sure no one was paying too much attention. "I need to practice." He leaned in a bit closer. "For what we talked about."

Misuke was taken back by that. "So soon? There's no way we're ready."

Damon waved him off quickly. "No, no, don't misunderstand me. That's just the purpose behind it. I don't think I'll be ready for a bit. Until then, both of us need to develop as much as we can."

Shifting his feet, Misuke thought for a second. "Yeah, I can do that. I have a spare from one of the enemies that attacked me last time we boarded another pirate ship. Gimme just a minute." Jogging off, Misuke quickly disappeared into the interior of the ship. Damon sat down on the barrel that Misuke had been carrying, watching as crew members passed by him, with the occasional member glancing back at him and sneering.

After Damon had gained his ability, he had felt a much stronger urgency to escape from Wallace's ship and go out onto his own. He confided these thoughts with Misuke, who after sitting in silence for a bit had agreed to help. However, to convince Misuke, he had to explain his new power. That was a bit of work, as he didn't have a full understanding of it himself. But after getting through that, they started to develop a plan. They were going to display their power once it had manifested. They were going to start a mutiny. It wasn't the most solid plan, since they didn't know how long it would take for Damon to grow in strength, but there wasn't much else they could do. Starting as slaves, Wallace didn't take it well when he discovered crew members trying to escape. They were commonly chased down to the full extent of the crew and tortured to death as an example.

Damon sized up some of the nearby crew members, looking at their levels and trying to guess what their strengths were. "He's obviously stronger than others, but if I had to guess what his weakness was, it'd probably be his speed and intelligence. From what I've seen, he's definitely not bright," he thought. Suddenly a pop up appeared. **Through a special action, a new skill was created. [Observe]**

"Oh?" Damon mused. "Observe."

 **Glenn Penamere LV 4**

 **VIT: 22  
STR: 28  
DEX: 5  
INT: 5  
WIS: 7  
LUK: 8**

Surprise surfaced on Damon's face. "That's ridiculously convenient." The first useful skill has finally emerged. And with it only being level one, it already showed where the person's stats were allocated. As Damon waited for Misuke, he spammed Observe on everything nearby.

In a short amount of time, Misuke came back into Damon's view. "Here you go, man. Hopefully this'll do. It's not the best of quality, but it's a sword at least." He extended out his hand which held a plain sword in a gray scabbard. Damon quickly observed it as it came into his hand.

 **Iron Sword ATK: 3**

"Yeah, it'll work, thank you." Damon smiled, his grip tightening on the sword. "I'll probably just use it for training anyways. Once I improve, I can get something better of my own."

After Misuke went back to his work, Damon returned to his small cabin. There wasn't much room to spare, but he pulled out the sword, staring at the blade for a moment. "Well, don't fail me now, weird ass ability."

And thus he began swinging his sword wildly, with no aspect of training within his style.

 **Damon Grimm LV 1 EXP: 28.1%**

 **VIT: 8  
STR: 7  
DEX: 16  
INT: 15  
WIS: 12  
LUK: 3**

 **Money: 100 Berries**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Grinding

Sweat was glistening on Damon's forehead. "Hah!" he exhaled loudly, swinging the sword yet again. He had already done so countless times. However, this time was different.

 **A new skill was created through a special action! [Sword Mastery]**

 **Sword Mastery LV 1**

 **Swords have been a necessary weapon since the beginning of mankind. Understanding one's sword and its movements can grant amazing benefits.**

 **10% increase to attack damage with a sword**

 **10% increase to attack speed with a sword**

"Finally!" Damon yelled out. "Though I definitely need to improve my style. Even though it's becoming more fluid, it still isn't very useful in a fight." Despite that, there wasn't much he could do about that currently. Misuke had learned in a similar way as he did, simply trial and error. He wouldn't be much assistance to Damon in learning how to efficiently use a sword. The best he could do was simply raise his sword mastery and hope that benefits would follow.

"Hah!" Damon swung his sword again, training the skill. He continued doing so for another fifteen minutes until he sat down, exhausted. "I'm too weak for this, this is terribly inefficient." He groaned, trying to think of a better way to train. As he rested, he noticed another screen appear in front of him. **Through strenuous activity, you have raised your STR by 1.**

"Wait..." Damon came to a realization while staring at that blue screen in amazement. "I can train my stats as well, just like real people can." Then a wide grin appeared on his face. "But far, far easier. That means I don't even need to level up to get far stronger. I could potentially be a level one capable of beating a level twenty opponent."

He settled back down after a minute, thinking to himself. "So, what is most important to me right now? Luck, Intelligence and Wisdom are out of the question right now. I don't have any way to train them and I don't even know how effective they'll be for me in the future, since all of these memories are still new to me. That brings it down to Vitality, Strength, or Dexterity. Vitality, from what I can tell, will mostly influence my health, stamina, and defense. Strength will make me stronger obviously, while also making tasks easier for me, meaning I can do more with less stamina. Dexterity seems to be the most versatile of them, as it can improve speed, accuracy, and even power to a lesser extent. It wouldn't be as effective as increasing my strength, but it will inadvertently increase my power since I can attack at a faster speed, which would put more force behind my attacks."

" However..." Damon grimaced as he pulled up his status. "Dexterity is already far higher than my Vitality and Strength. I'm already really fast for my level. Plus, the main reason I need to train my body is so I can wield a weapon better. Right now, swinging the sword already takes out a lot of stamina for me. Dexterity will help me control the sword better, but what help is that if I can't lift it for a long enough time to get good use out of it?"

His face filled with resolve after brooding over his status for a little. "The best way I can see right now is to raise my Vitality a few points to raise my stamina before focusing on Strength. Raising my Vitality first will let me train my Strength more efficiently."

 **Due to making good decisions, your WIS raised by 1**

Damon smiled. At least his power agrees with his decision. "All right! Now, how should I go about raising my vitality..." Damon contemplated his choices. "Running is the simplest way, but there's not a huge amount of room on the ship without getting in others' way. However, that's nearly the only option with such limited space and materials. I guess I'll just have to go with that." He stood up, sheathing his sword on his waist. Opening the door with a creak, Damon quickly stepped out into the sunlight, shielding his eyes from it. He glanced around, trying to figure out the best path for him to take so as to not be in anyone's way. After deciding on a plan, he broke out into a light jog.

Ignoring the weird stares from the other pirates, he ran on. He quickly realized he was getting a lot of attention, though, and slightly regretted his decision to run. "I really hope this won't annoy them. Or worse, the captain." However, despite the possible problems that could occur, he knew he needed this strength. So he forged on, hoping for the best.

* * *

 **Through strenuous activity, you have raised your VIT by 1**

"Finally," Damon gasped. He had run around the ship countless times. The first few points into his Vitality were extremely easy to get. However, the last two that he received took significantly longer, reminding him of the steadily increasing difficulty. "At least I got five points from this. It should be plenty for letting me train my Strength next." Catching his breath, he looked up at the sun, which was already setting after all of his training. "I can become strong... And I WILL become free."

With his resolute heart, he turned around to walk back to his cabin. However, something stopped him.

Maybe it was his poor luck. Maybe even his terrible Luck stat. It doesn't matter why it happened, but there was a man towering over him with a cruel smile on his face. "C-captain. Sorry to disturb you."

Wallace's smile grew even more sinister. "What was that about being free?" That one sentence was all Damon needed to know that he had utterly screwed himself over. "Men, grab him and bring him for all to see. Everyone needs to see this."

Nearby, three crew members turned and grabbed Damon before he even had a chance to struggle. "I didn't mean it!" Damon yelled out, hoping to stop the inevitable. After the attention of all the crew was brought to him, the crew members that held him knocked his legs out from under him, bringing Damon to his knees.

"All of you should know by now how I feel about those who disobey me! All of you should know that I won't stand for independence! I am the captain! I make the rules!" Wallace screamed out in a snarl, bringing out a whip. "This brat dared to talk about freedom in front of me. Let this be a lesson to you all. There's no such thing!" With a crack, the whip was brought down onto Damon's back. A yelp slipped out of Damon's mouth, unable to control himself.

 **Through a special action, a new skill was created! [Physical Endurance]**

Wallace sneered at the sound of the yelp and brought the whip down again, resulting in another cry from Damon. Damon looked up to see Misuke, who was suppressing his rage. "Now's not the time." Damon whispered to himself through gritted teeth. "Now's not the time." Another strike hit his back, but this time, no sound came out of Damon's mouth. He only put his head down, not looking up at the rest of the crew. If they could see his face, they would be shocked, because it no longer held the look of a pitiful boy in pain, but instead a man with undisguised hatred and rage. If Wallace had seen that look, he would have killed Damon while he still had the chance. Instead, he only struck him two more times and then demanded for Damon to be tossed back into his cabin.

All alone, Damon stood up. The pain had faded due to his gamer-like body, along with the scars across his back. The only thing that remained was the hatred that slowly morphed into a cold look upon Damon's face. "You will die soon, Wallace. I won't stop until you do."

With his hatred reinvigorating him, Damon began to do push ups. When his arms hurt too much, he did squats. When his legs were too tired, he did crunches. When his abdomen was in too much pain, he returned to push ups.

And that was how he passed through the whole night, leveling his strength stat as high as he could. When he walked out the next day, he felt like a new man. However, despite his new strength, Damon knew he still wasn't strong enough. "It may not be enough yet, but you will regret leaving me alive, Wallace." Damon looked up, hatred still burning within him.

Today was not the day though. So he went about his chores quickly so he could return to practicing his swordsmanship. Later in the day, the crew was gathered together. "We're nearing Raven's Nest, a town well known for its food and wine." Wallace yelled out to the crew.

"What are we gonna do there?" A crew member asked, though many already had an idea of what would happen.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wallace sneered. "We're going to make it ours."

 **Damon Grimm LV 1 EXP:** **33** **.** **8** **%**

 **VIT:** **13** **  
STR:** **15** **  
DEX: 16  
INT: 15  
WIS: 1** **3** **  
LUK: 3**

 **Money: 100 Berries**


	3. Chapter 3

I'll get around to my other story eventually lol

In response to a review, I haven't shown how powerful Wallace is besides his level, so there's really know reason to believe Damon can escape already. He's only gained enough stat points to match up to a level four, maybe a bit higher... Guess we'll have to see, won't we? Also, don't forget that in the One Piece world, there is only one continent. Everything else is islands. He has nowhere to go

* * *

Chapter 3: Prepare for a Mission

Damon was in the crowd of crew members as well. As he heard Wallace say that they were going to attack the town, his eyebrows knitted together. "I can't let them all die like that," Damon thought. "But what can I really do? I can't leave the ship, and even if I could, they would still reach the town before I did. The best I can do is save as many as I can once it starts." With that thought, the blue screen that he was becoming familiar with suddenly appeared in front of Damon.

 **Save the Citizens!**

 **It's impossible to save them all, but you can put in your best efforts!**

 **0/10 Citizens**

 **Success: EXP Gain, 5,000 Berries, Raven's Nest Citizen Popularity +300**

 **Failure: Potential Injury, Potential Death, Raven's Nest Citizen Popularity -500**

 **Bonus Citizens will grant higher EXP Gain and +500 Berries each**

 **Accept Quest: Yes / No**

Damon sighed. "Well, I planned on doing that anyways. No harm in getting rewarded for it, I suppose. I just hope I'm able to do it with my strength." He tapped onto the blue screen, accepting the quest. He walked to the edge of the ship, watching as they drew closer to the town. "How should I save them? I'm not strong enough to beat Wallace yet, so I can't confront the crew directly. The best thing to do would be to sneak them out of town. I'll have to start closer to the end of town and work my way back. Sadly, the front of the town is going to have a lot of casualties."

As Damon sat there, Misuke came up to him and sat down next to him. "Hey, are you okay? That whipping was pretty rough." His fists were balled into fists, still furious at Wallace for hurting his friend.

"I'm okay, I promise. But, with what our crew is about to do….Well, I can't follow the orders. I'm going to save as many as I can." Damon looked up to Misuke with a serious look in his eyes. "I can understand if you don't want to risk the chance of exposure yet, so I won't ask you to help me."

Misuke chuckled, confusing Damon. "Dumbass, I already planned on doing that same thing. Since we both plan on risking our lives saving others, why not do it together?"

Damon smiled at that. "I suppose I can accept that." He paused for a second. "You know, there's one memory that keeps irking me that I gained with my power. See, it's a system that lets you party up with a friend. That person will split experience with you, allowing you both to grow stronger while making the task drastically easier."

"Yeah? Do you think it'll work for us?" Misuke looked back at Damon, curious to see what would happen.

"There's no harm in trying. Let's try… create party." As Damon finished his sentence, a pop up appeared asking him if he would like to create a party. With a slight smile on his face, he pressed yes. "Okay, that part worked. There's no reason to assume this part won't work then. Invite Misuke."

Misuke started, surprised at the sudden appearance of a blue screen in front of him. "This is what you see? It's so odd."

Damon chuckled. "It grows on you. Just accept the invite." Once that was done, there was only one thing left to check. "For the finale, let's see if this works. Invite Misuke to Save the Citizens Quest." Surprisingly enough, yet another pop up appeared in front of Misuke, which he quickly accepted.

"You got a quest for this?" Misuke asked.

"I sure did. Now you have it, too. With luck, maybe we'll both level up quite a bit through this."

There was a moment of silence as the two sat, watching the ship slowly get closer to the island. Misuke glanced over at Damon. "Are you nervous?"

Damon glanced over at him and stretched. "I thought I would be. I was nervous and even scared the whole time since I've decided to get away from Wallace and this crew. But... something changed yesterday. My ability blocks out drastic emotions that can make me act rashly. However, for just a moment, before it kicked in, I felt extreme rage. I still feel hatred and rage towards him, but it's controllable now. But that one moment changed me. I know that when it comes time to fight him, I won't be nervous. I won't be scared. I can tell I'll be cold, maybe even ruthless. And it affects this too. I'm no longer scared of failing and dying. It's not really arrogance, or confidence... It's just... I'm not sure how to explain it."

"I think I understand," Misuke replied, looking at him with a serious expression. "I've seen a rare few people like that. Just know that no matter how far we go and no matter what happens, I've got your back. I still feel that nervousness and maybe even an inkling of fear, but it's under my control and I won't let it stop me from helping the people I care about." After a few seconds, his serious face dropped away to show a smirk. "Don't tell anyone I said that though, I have a reputation to uphold."

Damon grinned. "I don't know, I might just have to shout it out for the whole world to hear." He cupped his hands over his mouth, preparing to yell out. "Misu-" Misuke's hand covered his mouth and Damon felt a light hit in his side as Misuke's fist struck him.

"I told you," Misuke chuckled. "All right, enough time being sentimental, let's go prepare." He stood up, brushing off his pants. "I have to grab a few things. Make sure that you're one of the first ones off the ship. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can."

"All right. I'm already ready though, so I'll sit here for a bit longer." Damon nodded to Misuke and looked back towards the island. He took a deep breath and then closed his eyes to prepare himself for his task. When he opened his eyes a few minutes later, he was pleasantly surprised to see a blue notification in front of him. **Due to a special action, a new skill has been created! [Meditation]**

 **Meditation (Active) Lv 1**

 **A skill to look into one's self and increase their understanding**

 **Increases MP Regeneration by 1%**

 **Increases HP Regeneration by 1%**

 **Permanent increases to MP can be made through activating the skill for a continuous time**

Damon still hadn't found any uses for MP, but he was sure he would soon be able to. Permanent increases to it by simply meditating seemed extremely useful. He gave a slight smile. "Might as well train this skill while I wait." He dropped back into meditation as the ship slowly grew closer to the island, which was no longer just a small dot on the horizon.

* * *

"All right, men! Get your asses up and get ready to attack!" Wallace yelled out to the crew, waving a large sword in the air. "The more women, money, and food you can get, the better!" He laughed obnoxiously at that, with some of the crew members joining in on the laugh.

With the loud noise surrounding him, Damon's meditation was broken. He opened his eyes and stood up, brushing off his clothes quickly. With his eyes displaying nothing but determination, he jogged off towards the side of the ship, where everyone would soon gather to leave from. Soon after, the crew began cramming behind him with their weapons drawn, preparing to fight. Damon sent a quick look behind him, seeing Misuke not far back with his sword drawn as well. Taking the cue, Damon slid out his weapon as well, though he was well aware that he would be putting it back into its sheath as they disembarked to allow him faster speed.

As the ship neared the town, Damon finally got a decent view of Raven's Nest. It looked like it would've been a beautiful town on a normal day, with many lavish decorations nearby and connected to buildings. However, the mood didn't fit the scene, as many men were rushing towards the edge of the town, equipped for a battle. Within, you could see many citizens scrambling, hoping to escape before the pirates arrived.

"Here we are boys, let's have at 'em!" Wallace cackled, ordering for planks to be dropped. As soon as they were, Damon felt the crew pushing him forward, and he was soon rushing straight towards the men who had come to fight for their village.

"Here we go," Damon muttered to himself.

 **Damon Grimm LV 1 EXP: 34.9%**

 **VIT: 13  
STR: 15  
DEX: 16  
INT: 15  
WIS: 13  
LUK: 3**

 **Money: 100 Berries**


End file.
